Till We Meet Again
by CassieGurl
Summary: Lily and James used to be neighbors, and best friends. James moved, leaving Lily alone. They meet up at Hogwarts. Fights with Slytherins, annoying fan clubs, and much more! chapter 12 & 13 are for my reviewers or anybody else who wants to help me. HELP!!!
1. Lily and James: Friends Forever

"Lily! Hurry up and get dressed!" Shouted Evelan Evans to her nine year old daugher, Lily.  
  
"Mama! I'm already dressed! I'm just waiting for Petunia to get out of the bathroom so I can fix my hair!" Shouted back an adjatated Lily. Petunia was Lily's older sister by three years.  
  
"Petunia, dear, are you almost done? The Potter's will be here at any moment!" Mrs. Evans shouted at her oldest daughter. The Potters were the Evans' neighbors. From the day that the Potters moved into their house they have been best friends with the Evans'. Rose and Herrold Potter had only one child, James. James was Lily's age. He had dark brown eyes, and dark, messy brown hair to match. He was very handsom, but because Lily was such good friends with him, she never noticed. Petunia, however, had quite a known crush on James. After about ten minutes, Lily got tired of waiting.  
  
"Lily, dear, what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Evans patiently as Lily left the bathroom door and walked to her room. Once in her room, she walked straight over to her dresser. On top of it, there was a box that contained hair pins. Grabbing a few pins, Lily made her way back to the bathroom door.  
  
"Lily," sighed Mrs. Evans as she shook her head, knowing what Lily was about to do. Lily jabbed the pin into the lock and twisted it around. A loud CLICK let Lily know that the door was now unlocked. Without hesitation, Lily grabbed the door handle and flew the bathroom door open. Lily couldn't hold in the laughter that erupted from the sight that greeted her. Petunia was wearing a tight, and i mean tight, red halter top dress. The dress was, actually, very pretty, but not on Petunia. Petunia was skinny, very skinny, so she didn't look too good in tight dresses. Her hair was down and curled in a style that was fashionable a few decades ago, and her makeup was definatly in over-dose mode.  
  
"Shut up, Lily. You're just jelous that I look better than you and I will be getting all of the attention at this dinner," said Petunia cooly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Break my heart," replied Lily whiping away an imaginary tear. Petunia huffed and walked out of the room. Petunia's perfume was so strong that even after she was gone, the smell of her still lingered. Lily pulled her hair up, then let it back down. Then she grabbed a barrette and placed it in her hair, then took it back out. She couldnt decide how to style her hair, so she decided to leave it down. Lily's firey red, shoulder length hair was naturally wavy, so it looked very nice down. Lily was wearing a forest greed spegetti strap dress that matched her emerald green eyes. The bottom of her dress had some wavy silk material on it that flowed down to her ankles. Lily looked wonderful. Lily concered putting on some make-up, but decided against it. She was natually beautiful, so make-up was not at all needed. Besides, she was only nine years old, who was she going to impress? Lily sprinked a little of glitter in her hair and decided that she was done. She walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to where her mother, father, and sister were waiting for her.  
  
"Aaah, there's my other little princess!" said Darin Evans, Lily's father, as he hugged Lily, "You look wonderful, Lily."  
  
"Yes, you do," agreed Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Thank you," replied Lily, sweetly. Petunia began to make a gagging noise. "What's wrong, dear Petunia? Is your perfume finally getting to you?" asked Lily, her voice filled with false concern.  
  
"Lily, that's enough," said Mrs. Evans sternly. There was a suddan knock at the door. "That must be the Potters. Come on, girls," said Mr. Evans as he opened the door to reveal a nicely dressed James Potter.  
  
"Hello James," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans," replied James with a nod. Lily snorted. She knew the real James. This was only an act that he put on to impress Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "Come on in, James. We were just getting ready to leave," Mr. Evans said as James walked into the house and Mr. Evans shut the door. Mr. and Mrs. Evans went into the kitchen to make sure that everything was turned off before they left. Once Petunia was sure that her parents were out of the room, she slowly wlaked up to James. "Hey, James," said Petunia seductivly. James looked up at Petunia and sighed. "Hi Petunia," James said out of manners.  
  
"So where will you and I be dinning on this lovely, fate-filled night?" Petunia asked as she slowly winked at James. James began to get a little freaked out. "Well, your family and my family are going to Marvel's, but you and I aren't going anywhere," James said as he inched away from Petunia. Petunia obviously didn't notice that James was trying to get away from her, for she just inched closer to him. James peered around Petunia at Lily with a pleading look in his eyes. Lily smirked and James smirked back in understanding. Lily walked up to James and ran her finger along his upper arm. "So, James. What do you say we dump these people and go somewhere else?" Lily whispered loud enough for Petunia to hear. Petunia's eyes widened. It was taking everything in Lily to keep her from bursting into laughter.  
  
"Well, Lily, dear, you see, I kinda promised my mum and dad that we would put our very serious relationship on pause for tonight," James emphisized 'very serious' to make sure that Petunia heard it. James, too, was holding back laughter. Lily put on a fake pout. "It's ok, I only promised them that for tonight," James said as he lifted his eyebrows. "I knew it! You two are together. Just wait till I tell Mum and Dad!" shouted Petunia as she stormed into the kitchen. Lily and James burst into laughter. "D-did you s-see her face?" James managed threw his laughter.  
  
"Y-yeah! Priceless!" Lily's words were barley understandable threw her gasps for air. "LILY!" shouted an angry Mr. Evans. He stormed into the room, his eyes harsh. 'Lily is way too young to be in a relationship,' thought Mr. Evans. However, when he entered the room and saw how hard Lily and James were laughing, his eyes lightned in understanding. "Y-yes Daddy?" Lily asked innocently as she calmed down.  
  
"Lily, stop teasing you sister, please? You know how serious she takes these things," said Mr. Evans with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh course Daddy. Why would i ever want to upset my dear sister Petunia?" Mr. Evans snorted, "Well, James. We are all ready now. Should we be on our way to dinner?" James nodded. The Evan's family piled into the limo with the Potters and they made their way to dinner. A few hours later, the Potter's and Evan's had finished dinner and were pulling up to their house's in the limo.  
  
"Well, Rose, Herrold, thank you for inviting us to dinner," said Mrs. Evans as she and Mr. Evans shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Potter and walked inside of their house to get ready for bed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter did the same.  
  
"Well, Jamie, I had a wonderful time tonight. Once you dump my pathetic sister, be sure to give me a call," Petunia said as she walked back to the house, shaking her hips. Lily and James laughed.  
  
"Lily, I am really and truly sorry to say this," said James as he faked a sniffle. "No, James, no! Don't say it!" replied Lily dramatically as she dropped to her knees. "Lily, I'm afraid that we need to break up," James said as he turned around, his back now facing Lily as he began to fake cry. "James...why?" asked Lily, fake crying as well. "It...It's your sister. I...I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with her," James said as he turned back around to face Lily.  
  
"James, don't even joke around like that," Lily said as she shuddered, "That is just...wrong."  
  
"Eww, I agree. Yuck," said James with a discusted look on his face. Lily got up from her knees.  
  
"Well, James, I think that I'll be going to bed now." "Yeah, I think I will, too. I had fun tonight. I'll see you tomarrow. Try not to cry over me too much."  
  
"Oh, I'll try," said Lily as serious as she could make herself sound. Lily and James parted and walked to their houses and went to sleep. Once James got into his house, his parents were waiting for him in his living room. "Hey Mum, hey Dad. What's up?" asked James with a curious look on his face. "James, I have some great news," said Mrs. Potter with false cheer, "The Minestry of Magic called us and we can come out of hiding now." James just stared at his mother, confused. For the past five years the Potter's had been in hiding from Voldemort, an evil wizard who wanted them dead. Now that it's safe for them to come out of hiding, what do they do? Do they continue their lives where they are? Do they move? "So, we will be moving back into the wizarding world," continued Mr. Potter. "When?" asked James, still a little confused. "Tomarrow afternoon. That should give us enough time to pack and say our goodbye's," Mrs. Potter said, with teary eyes. She knew that she would miss the Evans', they all would.  
  
"Isn't that a little soon?" asked James, not feeling at all happy about this. "James, we have become very attatched to this world. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will get over the pain of missing it," said Mr. Potter. "But what about-" began James before he was cut off by his father. "No but's James. We are leaving in a few days. I know that you are going to miss this place, we all are, but we agreed when we moved here that it was only temperorary until it was safe to come out of hiding. Now, I think that it's time for you to go to bed. Goodnight, son." Mr. Evans hugged James and sent James off to bed.  
  
Once in his room, James asked his unfinished question: What about Lily? James and Lily had been inseperable for five years, best friends. James knew Lily better than Lily knew herself and James knew that Lily knew him better than he knew himself. They were two of a kind, two peas in a pod. And soon he would have to leave her...probably forever. James knew that his family concisted of witches and wizards, but Lily didn't. The Potter's had managed to keep their magical history a secret from the Evans'. If they were to find out about the magical world, memory charms would be used on them. Now that they were moving back into the wizarding world, the Potters would probably never get to see or speak to the Evan's again. James, after changing into his pajamas, crawled into his bed, feeling very sad. He was about to loose his best friend, his only friend in the muggle world. After about half an hour of thinking, James drifted off to sleep with only one person on his mind: Lily. 


	2. A Painful Seperation

Lily woke up with a pair of brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" screamed Lily as she fell off of her bed in an attempt to get up. "Shh! Lily! It's just me, James!" James said in an amused tone.  
  
"James?! What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" asked Lily as she crawled back onto her bed.  
  
"Well, actually, that is on my to-do-list, but it's not my top priority yet," James said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, James Herold Potter, the comedian," said Lily as she returned a grin. "I thought so," James said.  
  
"So, what brings you here at..." Lily looked over at her alarm clock, "Seven in the morning?"  
  
"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I need to talk to you." Lily gave James a confused look.  
  
"Okay," Lily said. Just as James was about to leave the room, Lily asked, "James? Is something wrong? And don't tell me nothing is because it's written all over your face that something isn't right." James turned and smiled at Lily. 'She knows me too well. Life just won't be the same without her,' James thought sadly.  
  
"I'll explain everything once you get dressed," and with that, James left her room. Ten minutes later Lily met James downstairs dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. James and Lily walked to the park where they sat down on the swings to talk.  
  
"So, James. I am dressed, we are at the park, what did you want to tell me?" asked Lily, cutting to the chase. James inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Lily...my family...we have to...," James looked up at Lily.  
  
"You have to...what? Go on vacation? Split up? Move?" At the expression on James's face when Lily said "move" Lily knew what was happening. "Oh, no. James...when? Where? WHY?" Lily, although she didn't know the entire story, was begining to feel very upset.  
  
"This afternoon, can't tell you where, can't tell you why," James forced himself to make eye contact with Lily.  
  
"You can't tell me where?" asked Lily. James shook his head.  
  
"Or why?" asked Lily as her voice broke a little. James shook his head again. "James, I know that if you can't tell me why you are leaving then you must have a good reason...but...we've always told each other everything...everything," silent tears began to fall down Lily's cheeks. Although Lily and James were only nine years old, they felt as though the world was not worth living without each other. James painfully looked up at Lily. She wasn't looking at him, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, eyes that he had made laugh, eyes that he was now making cry.  
  
"Lily...I..." James didn't know what to say. He felt nearly as bad as Lily did, and he couldn't think of any words that would make him feel better, so what would make Lily feel better?  
  
Before either Lily or James knew what was happening, they were hugging. Not just the average friendly 'I'll-see-you-tomarrow' hug, but the 'This-is-the-last-time-that-I-am-ever-going-to-get-to-do-this" hug. After they tore apart, James's eyes were clouded over and Lily's face was tear streaked. Hand-in-hand, Lily and James made their way back to their house. During the time that Lily and James had gone to the park, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had told Mr. and Mrs. Evans about them moving. Mrs. Potter looked outside of the Evans' window. Tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"Rose, dear, what's wrong?" asked Mr. Potter as he put an arm around his wife to comfort her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans also looked out of the window. Like Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Evans broke down into tears. Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans seemed oblivious to why their wife's were crying, so they asked.  
  
"Evelan, honey, why are you crying?" asked Mr. Evans. Mrs. Potter answered for Mrs. Evans.  
  
"It's James and L-Lily. They are going to m-miss each other s-so much!" Mrs. Potter managed to sputter out threw her sobs.  
  
"They have b-become such good f-friends! J-James is the only p-person who Lily ev-ever hung out with! What is she g-going to do?" asked Mrs. Evans as she slowly began to calm herself, hoping that she would be able to stop crying before Lily and James got to the house. Instead of going to Lily's or James's house, Lily and James went straight to James's backyard and sat on the swings. They spent the entire day on those swings, talking, remembering the events that led up to their friendship. "And remember the time that I accadently tripped you and you fell into my birthday cake?" Lily asked as she and James continued to laugh. Mr. Potter began to approach Lily and James.  
  
"James? I'm sorry, son. Say goodbye to Lily. It's time for us to leave," and with that, Mr. Potter went back into the house to make sure that nothing was being left behind. "James/Lily I-" James and Lily both said at the same time. In any other sircumstances, they would have laughed at this, but this time they just stood there and stared at each other. Brown eyes met green. Once agian James and Lily were in the embrace that they were in many hours earlier. The past five years flashed before their eyes. As they hugged, both began to feel different. Them, together, it felt so...right. Both were so focused on not letting go of the other that neither noticed the red and gold arura that had began to form around them. "James! Come on!" Shouted Mrs. Potter, already in their car. Lily and James broke apart, and as they did, so did the arura. James walked to the car, withough taking his eyes off of Lily. Lily just sat in the swing as James got in the car. Lily just sat in the swing as the Potters drove away. Lily just sat in the swing as her best friend left her life...forever.  
  
Or so she thought.... 


	3. A Witch?!!!!

A/N: Hey! Sorry this one is such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer!  
  
Disclaimer: Some of the characters are J.K's, some are mine, pretty much everything else is mine as well! Thanks!  
  
Lily sighed as she looked out of her window. Birds were outside singing their morning greeting, the sun shon beautifully, it was a beautiful day. Not only was it a beautiful day, it was also Lily's eleventh birthday. Petunia had gone to a friends house for the weekend, so Lily was very happy. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Or someone was missing. It had been a few years since James Potter had moved, and still the image and thought of him lingered in her head.  
  
None of the Potters had written the Evans' a single letter since they moved. At first, even Mr. and Mrs. Evans were upset about this, but eventually, they got on with their lives, but Lily couldn't. Sure, she had made many new friends since James had moved, but none could even come close to taking his place. She didn't know whether to be sad because she didn't know how the Potters were, whether to be afraid because something could have happened to them, or to be mad for possibly forgetting her. 'No,' thought Lily, 'James wouldn't forget me. He is probably just very busy...' Lily let out another sigh, 'Oh, who am I kidding? Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Lily stood up and walked downstairs to where her parents were waiting for her to open her presents.  
  
"Lily! Happy Birthday darling!" said Mrs. Evans cheerfully as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'm fine, Mum," replied Lily as she did her best to push the thought of James her towaraway.  
  
"We have a lot planned for today! After you open your presents, we are going to go to the park, then to the movies, then we will go out to dinner at Marvels, all your favorite places!" Said Mr. Evans happily. 'Marvels...'thought Lily, 'The last place I ever ate with James.' Lily was so confused, she didn't understand why her thoughts kept drifting back to an old childhood friend. Lily was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the bird [or rather, owl] flying threw her house until she heard her mother's scream.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Mrs. Evans as she ducked under the table. Mr. Evans ran out of the kitchen, 'Probably to get something to catch the owl,' thought Lily as she watched the magnificent honey brown owl fly around her dinning room. Normally, Lily would have joined her mother under the table, but it was as if something was pulling ds the owl. Lily, without even knowing what she was doing, raised her arm to let the owl perch on it. The owl hooted softly and pointed his beak to something that was tied to its leg. Lily, with gentle hands, took the letter from the owl. The owl flew off of Lily's arm and sat itself on Lily's table.  
  
"What's this?" asked Lily as she opened the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Hedmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss. Lily Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirtyfirst. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"What?" Thought Liy aloud. The names Dumbledor and McGonagall sounded so familiar to Lily...'Oh yeah! James' mum and dad used to talk about them all the time!' Lily still felt completly confused. She re-read the letter, 'Dear Miss Evans...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Term begins September first....await my owl?' Lily didn't know what to think...this letter basically told Lily that she was a witch. 'A witch? Me? There's no such thing...is there? James' parents used to talk about Hogwarts all the time...maybe it really does exist then! And if the Potters knew about it, maybe James will be going there! So maybe I'll get to see James again! So that would make James a wizard! Wait, I'm focusing on the wrong part of this letter...I must really be a...a...witch?' Those were Lily's last thoughts before she fainted. bgg 


	4. Judy Explains It All [Used to be 'Diagon...

A/N: Sorry, I lied. I said that this chapter would be longer, but it is actually shorter [I think]. From now on I will TRY to make them longer. Thanks!  
  
Lily awoke to find three people standing over her. Her mother, her father, and-  
  
"Aunt Judy?" asked Lily groggily as she sat up.  
  
"Yes, Lily, it's me," Judy replied with a smile on her lips.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Well, dear. It appears that you received a rather shocking bit of information earlier today," said Judy with the same smile. Lily's eyes got wide as she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Is it true?! Am I a...a-" Lily was in total shock.  
  
"A witch? Yes, dear, you are," said Judy before adding, "and so am I." Lily's head filled with so many questions.  
  
"Mum, Dad, are you two a witch and wizard? Did you know that I was? Did you know that Aunt Judy was? Is Petunia?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, no, yes, and no," replied Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Oh, so...how am I a witch if nobody else in my family is other than Aunt Judy?" Lily asked with a curious face.  
  
"Well, you are a muggle-born witch. Muggle is what we call people who cannot do magic," said Judy.  
  
"Oh...I see. I still have so many questions! How can I do magic? Do I get to do potions? Do I get a wand and everything?" Lily rambled on and on until Judy stopped her.  
  
"Lily, Lily, calm down! Most of your questions will be answered when you go to Hogwarts. And don't worry about having to send your letter that says you will be going, I have already done that for you. Lets see...today is August 28th...so that leaves you three days to do everything you need to do before term starts," said Judy with a thoughtful look on her face. 'Oh! I'm so excited! Finally! Another witch in the family!' thought Judy.  
  
"What all do I have left to do? Pack clothes? Buy books?" Lily asked, finally calming down.  
  
"Well, tomarrow I will pick you up and you and I will take a little trip to Diagon Alley," seeing Lily's confused expression, Judy continued, "Diagon Alley is like a wiarding shopping area. There you will get your robes for school, your books, your wand, and your pet. Your parents would take you, but because they can't do magic, they won't be able to get into the alley," Judy said as Lily's face lit up in excitment.  
  
The next few hours were spent with Judy telling Lily about the wizarding world. Before Lily was ready, it was time for her to go to bed.  
  
"Well, Judy, thank you for comming over and explaining things to Lily," said Mrs. Evans as Mr. Evans tucked a restless Lily into bed.  
  
"Oh, Evelan, it was no problem at all. Her being a witch will do me some good, too. I finally have someone to talk to about magic. Well, I guess I should be going now. Lily and I will have a busy day tomarrow. Bye," Judy said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
  
After Mr. and Mrs. Evans had kissed Lily goodnight, they also went to bed. Lily lay in bed thinking about many things: magic, wands, school, friends, Aunt Judy, but the last thought that Lily thought of before she fell into a deep sleep was: James. 


	5. Diagon Alley [origional title, huh?]

Lily woke up even before her parents did. She was so excited! She was going to Diagon Alley today to get her school supplies. 'I will also get to meet other witches! I hope they like me, what if I don't fit in?!' these were only a few of the thoughts that were going threw Lily's head right now. Lily sat down on her couch in front of her large fireplace. Lily just stared into the flames, lost in thought. A sound startled her out of her thoughts. Lily spun around to where the noise had come from and nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Aunt Judy?! How did you get here?!" Lily asked in shock. Judy giggled at her neice's expression.  
  
"I apperated. When you get older and graduate from Hogwarts, you will probably be able to do it, too. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready? I just woke up. I still have to get dressed, do my hair, wake up my parents," Lily was rambling again. Judy pulled out her wand and muttered something. Almost instantly Lily was wearing a pair of baige capri's and a yellow tank top. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. Lily gasped.  
  
"Wow," was all she could manage to get out. Again Judy giggled.  
  
"Well, now all we need to do is get your parents up," said Judy as she began to walk upstairs to Lily's parent's room. After a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were awake and up. After Lily kissed her parents goodbye, her and Judy left for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok, first we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron. From there we can get into Diagon Alley," said Judy as she pulled Lily along. Lily nodded.  
  
In no time, they were in front of the door of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ok, here we are," said Judy as she opened the door and pushed Lily inside.  
  
"Wow," said Lily as she looked around. There were witches and wizards everwhere.  
  
"Judy! Nice to see you again! How's the muggle world been treating you?" asked a man behind the bar.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, too, Tom! Life's good," said Judy as she shook Tom's hand.  
  
"And who might this lovely young witch be?" asked Tom, gesturing towards Lily.  
  
"Oh, this is my neice, Lily. She just got her letter yesterday. I'm taking her shopping for her school supplies," said Judy proudly. Lily, however, wasn't paying attention. She was too busy studying the other witches and wizards.  
  
"So I heard that Herrold Potter is running for Minister of Magic," Lily thought she heard one witch say. 'Did she just say Herrold Potter? No, no I must be imagining it. The Potters are gone. I really need to stop thinking about them,' thought Lily as she turned her attention back to her aunt.  
  
"Well, Lily and I had better be going now. It was nice talking to you Tom!" said Judy as she and Lily walked out of the Leaky Coldron.  
  
"Hm...what was it? Oh, yes," said Judy as she took out her wand and taped some of the bricks on the wall. What happened next amazed Lily. The walls folded back to reveal a huge alley filled with shops and magical people.  
  
"So, this is Diagon Alley?" asked Lily in awe as Judy nodded.  
  
"So, the first things on your list are some work robes, a hat, some gloves, and a winter cloak," said Judy as she looked at Lily's list.  
  
"Wait, Aunt Judy, how do I pay for this?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, yesterday, after I left, your parents gave me quite a load of money to put into your wizarding bank account. I already have some of your money with me, already converted, so we can skip going to Gringotts," said Judy as she showed Lily some of her money.  
  
"Ah, here it is. This is where you will get your robes. You go on in here and get measured up, buy your robes, then go to Ollivanders, there you will buy your wand. After you buy your wand, meet me in Flourish and Blotts. I will be getting your books for you," and with that, Judy left.  
  
Lily walked up to a lady with very short curly hair. This lady looked very old. She had half oval shaped glasses that covered gray eyes.  
  
"Ah, and who might you be miss?" asked the lady kindly.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. I'm here to get my robes for Hogwarts," said Lily, feeling nervous.  
  
"Well, Miss. Evans, I am Madame Moffette. Just walk over to that changing room and you will be measured up," said Madame Moffette with a soft, friendly smile. Lily walked over to where a room was with a girl about Lily's age in it. Lily walked next to the girl and stood still as she began to be measured.  
  
"Hi," said the girl. She sounded just as nervous as Lily felt.  
  
"Hi," Lily replied.  
  
"I'm Paige, Paige Collins," said the girl. Paige had dark hair with honey brown eyes. She was very beautiful, just like Lily. Her hair reached a few inches past her shoulder and it was silky straight.  
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"So, are you going to Hogwarts, too?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, first year," replied Lily.  
  
"Me too! I'm so glad that I finally met another witch! My mum and dad are muggles, so I didn't really grow up with magical people," said Paige. Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm a muggle-born, too! I'm here with my aunt!" said Lily in excitment.  
  
"Really?! Cool! My parents just dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron and I had to have strangers help me threw."  
  
"Didn't that bother your parents? Leaving you alone in a strange place?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, my parents never really were too involved with me, and now that they know I'm a witch, well, they have even less to do with me," Paige said as she looked down.  
  
"Oh, yeah, my sister, Petunia, she acts the same way. She doesn't know that I'm a witch yet, but when she does find out it won't be pretty. Hey, would you like to spend the rest of the day with my aunt and I?! It'd be fun!" suggested Lily, changing the subject.  
  
"Sure! That'd be great!" After Lily and Paige were done getting their robes, they went to Ollivanders. Paige had already gotten her wand, so Lily was the only one who still needed one, but Paige waited for Lily anyway.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Pot-Miss. Evans," said an old man as Lily stepped into the shop. Lily didn't notice that he had nearly said a different name.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to get a wand," said Lily.  
  
"Well of course you are, that's why you're here. Do tell me, how is that lovely aunt of yours? I believe her name is Judy?" asked the man as he handed Lily a wand.  
  
"She is fine," said Lily, feeling a little uncomfertable around this man. Paige obviously noticed Lily's nervousness, so she went and stood next to Lily. Lily waved the wand around and suddenly the desk the man was behind was blown to bits. Taking out his own wand, the man repaired his desk and said, "A great wand, but not the one for you..." He handed Lily a different wand, Lily waved it, and the man was thrown into one of the shelves that held the wands. Lily quickly set the wand down onto the desk.  
  
"I am terribly sorry mister-" began Lily before the man cut her off.  
  
"No, no. It's ok. Happens all the time." about fifteen wands later, Lily was beginning to get exausted.  
  
"Here, try this one," said the man, also getting worn out. Lily grabbed the wand, and golden sparks flew out of it. The man let out a cry of joy.  
  
"YES! You finally found the wand for you. Mahogony, eight inches, unicorn hair." After Lily had paid for her wand, Lily and Paige groggily walked to Flourish and Blotts. On the way there, Lily bumped into someone. It was a boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"Excuese me, sorry," said Lily.  
  
"It's alright," said the boy as he left before Lily got a good look at his face. 'He sounded so much like...he looked like...no, it couldn't have been him. STOP THINKING ABOUT JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!' thought Lily.  
  
"There you are! I was getting worried!" shouted Judy once Lily got into the shop.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Judy, wand troubles," Lily said simply.  
  
"Oh, ok. Who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Paige Collins. She will be staying with us for the rest of the day, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely," said Judy, "Oh, I bought everything on your list except for your pet. Do you want an owl, a cat, or a-" Judy giggled, "a toad?"  
  
"I think that I'll go with an owl," said Lily. Lily got an owl that was a very light brown color with bright green eyes to match her own. Lily had named it Celest.  
  
"Well, that's all," Judy looked at her watch, "Woah! It's already six o'clock! Well, we had better be going!"  
  
"See you in a few days, Paige!" said Lily as she and Paige parted. Lily let out a loud groan once she got to her house.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" asked Judy.  
  
"Petunia, she came home today," Lily said glumly.  
  
Well, you have to face her sometime. Just keep reminding her that at any moment you can turn her into a frog."  
  
"What? I can't. I don't know any spells," said Lily.  
  
"But does Petunia know that?" asked Judy as she apperated back to her house.  
  
The rest of Lily's night was spent telling her parents about the wizarding world and showing off what she had baught.  
  
"Oh, so little miss freak is home. Tell me Lily, how does it feel to know that you have discrased your family and completly recked the pure Evans name?" asked Petunia, holding up a fake micraphone.  
  
"Tell me, Petunia, how does it feel to know that your younger sister can turn you into a toad at any moment? At least it would be a great improvement in your physical looks," replied Lily. "Girls, girls! Stop it this instant! Now you two are not going to see each other for months! Can't you just get along until Lily leaves?" asked Mrs. Evans. Both girls muttered a "Yes Ma'am."  
  
After a long night, Lily crawled into her soft bed and fell asleep, dreaming about what her new life was going to be like. 


	6. We Meet Again

The next few days seemed to drag on for Lily. She was so excited about going to Hogwarts! She had already read all of the books that she had baught and nearly memeroized some of them. Finally, the day came for Lily to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mum! Oh, I'm so excited!" Lily said happily as she danced around the dinner table. "Really? We hadn't noticed," said Mr. Evans cheerfully. He was so proud of his daughter.  
  
"Lily, Aunt Judy will be here at any moment, you have all of your stuff packed, don't you?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Yes, Mum. Everything is packed."  
  
"Hey! Is anybody here? Lily! Time to go!" shouted a voice from the front door.  
  
"Oh! That must be Aunt Judy! Love you, Mum, Love you, Dad!" said Lily as she kissed her parents goodbye and left with her aunt.  
  
On the way to Kings Cross Station, Lily looked at her ticket. 'Platform 9 3/4? Must be a magical thing...' thought Lily.  
  
"Well, dear, we're here," said Judy as Lily and Judy made their way to the platform carring Lily's bags.  
  
"Lily!" shouted Paige as she ran up to Lily.  
  
"Paige! How are you?!" asked Lily as she hugged Paige.  
  
"I'm great! How about you?"  
  
"I'm good," Lily said. Lily noticed another girl who was standing next to Paige.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. Lily, this is Alexia. Alexia, this is Lily. I met Alexia a few minutes ago. Her mum and dad were going to show me how to get onto the platform. She's in first year too!" said Paige as Lily and Alexia smiled a greeting at each other.  
  
"Hi," said Lily.  
  
"Hi," replied Alexia. Alexia had blond hair that was the same length as Lily's and she had hazel eyes. She was also very beautiful, but she didn't seem the type to admit it.  
  
"Should we all sit together on the Hogwarts Express?" asked Paige.  
  
"Sure! You three will be the only people I know," said Lily,  
  
"Is that alright with you, Alexia?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great!" said Alexia.  
  
"Well, you girls had better be going now! The express leaves in ten minutes and if it is as crowded as it was when I went to school then you will need to hurry to get yourselves a good compartment," said Judy as she shooed the girls along.  
  
After the somewhat frightening event of getting onto the platform, Lily, Alexia, and Paige made their way to the back of the train. They kept walking unil they made it to an empty compartment. The three girls got sitiuated into the compartment and began to talk about their lives.  
  
*~Meanwhile, in a compartment across from them~*  
  
"Hello! James! Earth to James!" shouted an energetic Sirius Black as he waved his hand in front of James' face. Sirius Black had long, messy, dark brown hair that gave him a rather sexy apperence.  
  
"James! Buddy! You've been sorta out of it ever since we left Zonkoos!" said Remus Lupin, another one of James' friends. Remus had sandy brown hair, soft, brown eyes, and a very cute, attractive face.  
  
"Sorry, guys. It's just that girl I ran into...I can't stop thinking about her..." said James Potter. James still had the same messy dark hair and entrancing chocolate-brown eyes. If at all possible, James looked even more handsome than when he was younger.  
  
"Does James have a crush?" asked Sirius as Peter Pettigrew snorted. Peter had blondish hair and brown eyes. He was a little chunky, and had a baby face. He wasn't ugly, but he was nothing compared to the other boys.  
  
"Shut up Siri, it isn't like that. It's just that she seemed so familiar..." James trailed off.  
  
"Whatever, buddy," said Remus as he began to talk to Sirius about Quidditch. 'Who was she? That red hair...it seems so familiar. Bumping into her reminded me of someone...but who?' thought James.  
  
"Hey, James, what do you say that we play a little prank?" asked Sirius with a grin.  
  
"Sure!" said James. He couldn't resist a prank, "On who?"  
  
"The apartment across from us has three girls in it. I saw them go in earlier. They sure are hott. What should we do?" asked Sirius as James rolled his eyes. All four boys were girl crazy, but Sirius was the one most obsessed with girls.  
  
"Nothing permenint," said James as the boys got up with their wands.  
  
Sirius snuck his hand into the girl's compartment and muttered a spell. Suddenly the girl's compartment was filled with a nasty green gooze. The girls started to scream.  
  
"What is this?!" screamed Paige as she tried to peal some of the gooze off of her, but unable to do so.  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew!" was all that Alexia could find to say.  
  
"When I find out who did this I'm gonna-" Lily was in mid-sentence when the compartment door flew open to reveal a grinning James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily's back was to the door, so nobody could see her face.  
  
"You're gonna what my dear?" asked James in a mock voice.  
  
"All I can say is watch your back," Paige said angerly as she grabbed Lily and Alexia's arms and drug them into another compartment, with their bags following. Just as the girls got into the compartment, a man outside could be heard saying:  
  
"A' firs' year 'tis way."  
  
"WHAT?! WE'RE HERE ALREADY?!" shouted Paige. The three girls changed into their robes and cleaned up in what must have been record time.  
  
James was speechless. He was sure that the girl with the red hair was the same girl he had bumped into. 'Why do I feel like I know her?' James thought, getting adjitated, 'I know! I'll just ask her what her name is once we get off of the train.'  
  
However, once the first years started to get off of the train, James was uable to find the girl in the mass of people. James decided just to watch for her during the sorting.  
  
Lily, Paige, and Alexia fallowed a large man in boats to the castle.  
  
"It's beautiful," said a girl in awe.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed another girl.  
  
"A fifth year told me that when you put on the hat, you have to take it off really fast or else it will try to eat you," said a boy. Lily snorted. Judy had told Lily all about the four Hogwarts houses and what the sorting was like, so Lily knew that wouldn't happen.  
  
Once the first years got into the castle, they were greeted by a lady who called herself Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Griffendor house. You are to fallow me threw these doors, and stand in a line. When I call your name, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted. It has come to my attention that some students have tried to scare some of you by telling you that the sorting hat will try to eat you. I will be the first to tell you that is not true. Now, if you will, please follow me." All of the students followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Lily asked Paige and Alexia.  
  
"No," said Paige, her voice breaking.  
  
"Liar," said Lily.  
  
"Yup, I know," said Paige, her hands shaking.  
  
"I'm nervous," said Alexia, "how about you Lily?"  
  
"I'm not nervous," then, at the looks that Alexia and Paige gave her, she added, "I'm terrified."  
  
"May I have your attention," began Professor McGonagall, "We will now begin the sorting." Professor McGonagall walked up onto the stage where the teachers were sitting and the sorting hat was.  
  
"Ok, the first person is...Anthony Adams," said Professor McGonagall as a rather scared Anthony Adams walked up to the stage, sat on a chair, and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Anthony's head. Anthony flinched as the hat began to talk to him.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Anthony got up and quickly walked to the Hufflepuff table where he was greeted by other Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Katie Andrews," said McGonagall. A girl who looked and acted rather snotty walked up and had the hat put on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Josh Bowls."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Sirius Black," as Professor McGonagall called his name, Sirius bowed to the audiance, causing many guys to laugh, and causing many girls to comment on his good looks.  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!"  
  
The sorting went on like this for a while. During the entire time James was trying to find the girl with the red hair. Everytime he would think that he had found her, he would loose her again. Finally, McGonagall got to Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans." James was unable to hear the name called above the cat calls that were being thrown at Lily. All of the guys were commenting on how pretty she was. Because of the people in front of him were so tall, James was unable to see her face. James asked the people around him if they had caught the girl's name, but nobody had heard it.  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!" shouted the hat. Lily walked to the Griffendor table and sat down. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alexia Foley, and Paige Collins were all sorted into Griffendor. Then, it came James' turn to be sorted.  
  
"James Potter," said McGonagall. Lily's heart jumped. 'JAMES?! DID THEY JUST SAY JAMES POTTER?!! HE'S HERE??!!!!' thought Lily as her eyes darted to the boy who was on the stage. Even before the hat was completly on James' head, it shouted:  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!" the hat announced as Lily stood up.  
  
"JAMES?!" she yelled as loud as her voice would allow her to go.  
  
James looked up at the girl, and so did everyone else in the Great Hall. At first he couldn't figure out who it was, then he saw her eyes. Green...emerald green...suddenly, relization hit him.  
  
"L-LILY?!" he shouted equally as loud as her.  
  
Lily smiled, James smiled. In a motion so quick that if you would have blinked you would have missed it James was off the stage and was running towards Lily. In one quick motion James had swept Lily in a tight embrace. James was holding back tears, but Lily was unable to do so. Tears were streaming freely down her face. The Great Hall was speechless.  
  
"I've m-missed you s-so much!" Lily managed to say in between sniffles.  
  
"I've missed you too! You never told me you're family was magical!" James said, his eyes glossy.  
  
"They aren't! Only me and my Aunt Judy are! I found out on my birthday! You never told me that you were either!" Lily said, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
"I couldn't, if I did then we would have to do memory charms on your family! That's why I couldn't tell you where I was moving!" James was holding onto Lily so tight it was as if he was afraid that she was going to dissapear.  
  
Professor Dumbledor cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Professor," said James as he and Lily took a seat next to each other at the Griffendor table, holding hands. Paige was to the right of Lily, and to the right of Paige was Alexia. To the left of James was Sirius, then Remus, then Peter. Sirius leaned over to James and asked:  
  
"So, who's the babe?"  
  
"That "babe" was my best friend during the entire time my family was in hiding," James explained, "her name is Lily Evans."  
  
"She's cute," Sirius said staring at Lily.  
  
"Sirius, do NOT even think about it," James said glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Think about what dear James?" Sirius asked innocently. James turned to Lily.  
  
"Wow, I still can't believe that you're a witch! It's almost too good to be true!" he said as he piled food onto his plate.  
  
"Yes, it is. I used to think that you had forgotten about me. You never wrote, you never called. Not once," at Lily's words James froze and looked at her.  
  
"You thought that I had forgotten about you? Lily, I never did. Actually, I tried to forget about you, thinking of you hurt too much, but I just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, Lily," Lily could see in James' eyes that he really was sorry.  
  
"It's ok, James. I know now that you had good reason for keeping secrets," said Lily with a reassuring smile. 'I have missed that smile so much,' thought James as he stared at Lily. James was snapped out of his thoughts when Sirius waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"James, aren't you going to introduce us?" Sirius said in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lily, this is Sirius Black," Sirius kissed Lily's hand, causing Lily to give Sirius a weird look, and James to glare daggers, "this is Remus Lupin," Remus shook Lily's hand, "and that boy over there is Peter Pettigrew." Peter just waved at Lily.  
  
"Ok, my turn. This is Paige Collins," Sirius grabbed Paige's hand and was about to kiss it when Paige pulled her hand out and hit him in the head. James laughed and Lily smiled, "and she is Alexia Foley." Sirius didn't dare pull another stunt like he had done to Lily and Paige, so he only smiled. Remus smiled as well, and Alexia smiled back.  
  
"So, now that we're all introduced, let's eat," said Sirius as he and James began to dig into their food [literally]. 'Wow, he still has the same appetite,' thought Lily.  
  
The entire dinner was spent with James and Lily updating each other on each other's lifes. James hated Petunia even more for treating Lily like she did when she found out that Lily was a witch. Lily realized that James' life was a lot more complicated than she had thought. Sirius kept staring at Lily and Paige, and Remus and Alexia kept staring at each other. Peter was too interested in his food to notice the three beauties who were sitting only a few seats down from him. Every male in the Great Hall kept casting glances at Lily, Paige, and Alexia. Everytime James would catch someone gawking at Lily he would send them a look that would scare even the professors. The girls in the Great Hall were also gawking at James, this, at first, didn't bother Lily, that was until the other girls began to shoot Lily glances of death out of jelousy.  
  
"Well, students, especially first years, I hope that this has been a wonderful Welcoming Feast. Today, new friendships were made and old friendships were found," said Dumbledor as he glanced at Lily and James. "I hope that this year will be a great one. I think it's time for you all to go back to your common rooms. Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories," said Dumbledor. The prefects led their housed to their common rooms, just as Dumbledor had instructed.  
  
"Too many bloody stairs!" said Sirius as he huffed after James, who refused to leave Lily's side. Remus and Alexia were behind Sirius, talking. Paige was making fun of Sirius, and Peter was having even more trouble then Sirius to keep up with the rest of the group.  
  
As soon as the Griffendors got to their common room, Lily and James collapsed on the floor. Remus and Alexia sat on the couch and continued their conversation, Peter sat in one of the chairs, Paige sat in the other chair, and Sirius "accidently" tripped and fell on top of Lily. James' face turned red and was about to jerk Sirius off of her when Lily took action. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sirius was laying on the floor with some unknown objects growing out of his chest. James looked up at Lily in amazment.  
  
"What? I read about that hex in a book," Lily said as she sat next to James and laughed at Sirius.  
  
"Ew, Sirius got whipped by a girl," said James in a teasing tone.  
  
"Hmph," said Sirius as the hex wore off.  
  
"Well, I guess we're even now," said Remus.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed," said Remus as he and Alexia walked up to their SEPERATE dorms. Peter followed Remus to the dorm.  
  
"Well, I can see that neither of you two lovely ladies would like to accompany me to my dorm, so I think that I'll just go and sulk on my own. 'Night," said Sirius as he headded up to his dorm. Paige told Lily goodnight, and she, too went to bed.  
  
"I think Remus likes your friend," said James once Paige was out of the room.  
  
"Alexia? I think she likes him, too," Lily said.  
  
"Sorry about Sirius. He's just like that around girls, especially ones he finds attractive," James said, hoping that Lily didn't hate Sirius.  
  
"I know, he really didn't bother me that much. The only people who bothered me were those girls who kept fawning over you. I swear they are out to kill me just for talking to you," Lily said as she laughed.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really the only one who had a fan club. Did you see all of those guys? They looked like fishes with their mouths hanging open," James said, laughing. There was a long, silent pause.  
  
"So...Sirius thinks I'm attractive?" Lily asked as she wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"Yeah, and he's not the only one," James said withough thinking. 'Oh, no. I said too much,' thought James as he blushed. James was relieved to see Lily blushing as well.  
  
"I wonder how long it will be until Remus and Alexia hook up," James thought aloud.  
  
"I wonder how long it will be until Sirius and Paige hook up," Lily said. James looked at her.  
  
"What? They hate each other," James said, thinking Lily had gone crazy.  
  
"I don't think that Paige really hates him. She is just like that naturally. If someone annoys her, it can seem like she hates them, even if she doesn't. And you may have not noticed it, but they kept shooting glances at each other all threw dinner," Lily said. James looked at her in amazement, 'Still the same Lily. Always seems to know what is going on.'  
  
"You're right," James said.  
  
"Well, of course I am," Lily said giggling.  
  
"I can't wait to owl my mum and dad and tell them that you're a witch! They'll be so happy!" James said trying to imagine his parents reactions.  
  
"And I can't wait to tell my parents that you're a wizard. Petunia will hate me even more once she finds out that I'm going to school with you."  
  
"So, old Petunia still has her eye on me, huh?" James asked disgusted.  
  
"Are you kidding? She cried herself to sleep every night for over a week," then Lily mummbled, "Not that I really did any better."  
  
"What?" asked James, although he had heard her clearly.  
  
"Nothing," answered Lily.  
  
Lily and James just sat there for what seemed to be minutes, but were really hours. Just enjoying the presence of the other. James yawned.  
  
"Well, we had better be getting to bed. We have classes tomarrow," Lily said as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, we should," James said as he also stood up.  
  
"Well, goodnight James," Lily said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Goodnight Lily," James said as he returned a smile. Although they both had said their goodnights, they just stood there, staring at each other. This time, it was Lily who hugged James.  
  
"You can't even begin to imagine how much I've missed you," Lily said as her eyes once again clouded with tears. James was stunned. He knew that she would miss him, but he had never had any idea that she would have missed him this much. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.  
  
"I missed you too Lils," He said into her hair. Lily felt her heart rise at James using the nickname he used to use for her. Lily pulled herself away from James and smiled a teary smile at him. He looked down at her and smiled back.  
  
"Goodnight, James," Lily said.  
  
"Goodnight, Lils," and with that, Lily and James went to their dorms and to bed with only one person on their minds: each other. 


	7. Encounter with Slytherin and Fan Clubs

"Lily! Get up! Class starts in an hour!" Paige said in a desperate attemt to wake up her roommate. Lily sat up slowly and yawned. Lily saunered over to the bathroom, took a shower, and got ready for her first day of school. Her hair was down the same way she had worn it the night that she had gone to Marvel's with the Potters. Lily had on a pair of dark blue shorts and a yellow tank top on under her robes. Lily looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
She walked [or rather skipped] down the stairs to the common room. Her life was so perfect now. She was a witch, she had finally gotten away from Petunia, she had made two new friends, and James Potter was back in her life. Could life get much better? Lily was joined by Paige.  
  
"Where's Alexia?" Lily asked noticing that she wasn't anywhere around.  
  
"Alexia already left with her new boyfriend, Remus," Paige said smiling.  
  
"What?! They're going out?!" Lily asked excidedly.  
  
"No, but you would think they are by the way they're acting," Paige said, making Lily's face drop.  
  
On the way to the common room a group of boys rammed right into Lily and Paige, knocking them both hard against the wall.  
  
"Watch it! Unless you would like the world to be short two more mudbloods!" shouted a boy with dark black, greasy hair [a/n: guess who!!]  
  
"Actually, that would probably do the world some good! You moodbloods seem to be dropping like flies, it's only a matter of time before you get caught, too. Watch your back," said another one of the boys they had bumped into. This boy had blonde hair, and was rather muscular. If it wasn't for his atitude and stuck-up appearence, he could be cute [a/n: sorry for that].  
  
Lily and Paige, having come from muggle families, had no idea what the boy was talking about. Lily held her tounge while Paige's pride got the best of her.  
  
"Well is it our fault that when you walk you take up half the hallway?! Sheesh! We were just trying to get to breakfast, but as I can see you have already been there...many, many times! Now, if you'll excuese us, we will be leaving," Paige said as she grabbed Lily's arm and began to walk towards the Great Hall doors.  
  
Suddenly, both Paige and Lily were pinned up against the wall, unable to move. The boy's hands had a very tight grip on the girls, making large finger print marks on their arms.  
  
"That little comment may have just cost you and your cute little friend's life mudblood. Can't say that I didn't warn you," said the boy with a very red face as he walked away with a smirk. Both girls fell onto the floor, rubbing their arms where a hand-print bruise had begun to form. Lily and Paige staggared into the Great Hall and collapsed in the nearest Griffendor seats.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Alexia, and Peter walked over to where the girls were to see how their night was. Alexia was the first to notice the briuses.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?! Are you two ok?!" Alexia asked as she touched Lily's briuse, causing her to flinch in pain. James bent down next to Lily and could see confusion, pain, and fear in her eyes.  
  
"James..." Lily began, " This is probably going to be a very stupid question... but what's a mudblood?" James was totally taken aback by her question.  
  
"Why do you ask, Lily?" James asked, feeling sad for what had happened to Lily and Paige, while at the same time feeling enraged for someone doing that to them.  
  
"Because some group of ugly guys called us that. My temper got the best of me and after I was done going off on them, the leader of their group kinda flipped. He said that what I had said might have cost mine and Lily's life," Paige explained for Lily, still very enraged that someone had gotten the better of her.  
  
"A mudblood is like a curse word. It's like being prejiduce. Some people are prejiduce towards muggle-born witches and wizards, so they call them mudbloods. It's nearly the worst thing you could be called," explined Remus. Remus, Sirius, and James could feel their blood boil. James' face turned red and he looked as if he was about to explode. Lily noticed this and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"James," Lily said. James didn't look back at her.  
  
"James, it's ok." James turned his head and looked at Lily.  
  
"No, Lily. It's not ok. What that boy said to you was a threat, and one that should be taken seriously. If he called you a mudblood, then I'm guessing that he's in Slytherin. And if her is in Slytherin, I'm guessing that he has connections to Voldemort," Lily gasped at the name.  
  
"Aunt Judy told me about him," Lily said.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Sirius, not taking his eyes off of Paige. Lily and Paige scanned the room, looking for the group of boys who had threatned them. Neither of them could find them.  
  
"We'll let you know if we see them," said Lily, looking up at James.  
  
"Ok. We all pretty much have the same classes with each other, only when I have Divination with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, when you girls have Muggle Studies, so we should be able to stick together," said James as everyone nodded.  
  
"What's our first class?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject. She hated it when she was the center of attention, especially when she was hurt. Lily was a tough girl, and she hated to be thought of a vonurable.  
  
"First we have Transfiguration, then Potions, then Charms, then we have Divination and you have Muggle Studies, then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said, reading the schedule.  
  
"Well, we had better be getting to Transfig," said Paige who also hated being the center of attention. The seven of them got up from the table, got their books, and made their way to Transfig. with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, class. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Griffendor house, Transfiguration teacher, and Deputy Headmistress," said McGonagall once everyone was in their seats.  
  
"Wow, if she pulls that bun any tighter her hair is gonna fall out," said Paige to ALexia and Lily. The three girls giggled.  
  
"Evans, Foley, Collins! May I ask what is so funny that you feel that you have to interupt mt class?" McGonagall said, staring at the three girls.  
  
"You can ask, but you may not want an answer," Paige muttered, causing the girls to laugh even harder.  
  
"Girls! Your detention will be served tomarrow afternoon at eight o'clock, now, on with my lesson," said McGonagall.  
  
Lily, Paige, and Alexia's jaws dropped. 'Detention?! It's only the first day! What a great way to start!' thought all three girls sarcastically. James tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily, Alexia, and Paige turned around to find James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter giving them a thumbs up with crazy smiles on their faces. Paige stood up to bow, but Lily and Alexia grabbed her arms and pulled her down before the professor could give them even more detentions.  
  
After what seemed like the longest fourtyfive minutes of their lives, Transfiguration was over. "Ok, now onto Potions," Peter said as Sirius, James, and Remus groaned.  
  
"Don't like Potions?" Lily asked the boys.  
  
"Don't like Potions Master," replied James.  
  
"He's the head of Slytherin," Sirius continued.  
  
"Favors Slytherin above all else, despises Griffendor," Remus finished.  
  
"Oh...Paige, remember to hold your tounge in here," Alexia said, knowing how much trouble Paige could get into with a teacher like this. Paige smiled.  
  
"I can't believe that you got a detention on your first day," James said shaking his head.  
  
"I can," said Paige. Everyone laughted. But the laughter quickly stopped once they reached the dungons, where their Potions class would be. All seven of them gagged once they were completly in the room, the smell of different herbs, fungi, and unknown objects flowed in the room.  
  
The three of them got a seat as close to the very center as they could get, hoping that they would blend in and they wouldn't become the center of attention by the professor. Something caught Lily's eye and her face went completly white. She tapped Paige's shoulder, eyes wide. Paige looked at Lily.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Look," was all Lily could whisper, pointing to a group of boys sitting in the front rows. Paige gasped. It was the boys who had threatned them earlier.  
  
"So, I hear that Professor Stone is a real-" James stopped, mid- sentence at the looks on Lily and Paige's faces. He followed their stares to a group of Slytherin boys. James knew nearly all of them because of Ministry of Magic gatherings [Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, and Sirius' dads were all in the Ministry] and was a known enemy to most of them.  
  
"Lily, are those the boys who-" James said before Lily cut him off.  
  
"Yes," she said simply, still not looking away from them.  
  
"Sirius," James said getting his friend's attention.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, leaning over Paige so he could see James.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and his gang are the ones who hurt the girls," James said, feeling as if he was on fire. He was mad for three reasons: Two of his friends were hurt, Malfoy was the one who hurt them, and he was just mad just at the sight of Malfoy. James had always hated Malfoy. It's like a family tradition, Potters and Malfoys had always dispised each other. Sirius hated the Malfoy's just as much as James did.  
  
"When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck I'm gonna-" began Sirius, also turning a nice shade of red.  
  
"Sirius!" said Paige. Lily turned to Paige. It wasn't like her to stop a fight, actually, she was more the type to get involved in it or sit on the sidelines and eat popcorn. "Just leave him alone. He will get what he deserves, but not here. We're on their territory," began Paige, peircing Sirius' brown eyes with her own. "If you were to get into a fight with one of them, Professor Stone would take their side and we would get in trouble. Just wait to get your hands on his scrawny little neck until we're in a different place." Sirius nodded his head and calmed down, inwardly laughing at Paige's last remark.  
  
James, on the other hand, was still fuming. Lily put her hand on his in an attempt to calm him down. An attempt that would have worked had the hand she used not been on the arm with the bruise on it. Once James saw the bruise, the fire in him became an inferno. Lily flinched. It was as if his anger and rage was also running threw her. She could feel his anger and was amazed at how mad he could be only because she was hurt.  
  
"James," Lily said. James didn't move.  
  
"James!" Lily said agian, a little louder. Still no sign of hearing her.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily practically screamed. The entire classroom turned to look at her, including James, and including Lucius Malfoy and his friends. Luckly for Lily, Professor Stone wasn't in the room yet.  
  
"James, please. Calm down," Lily said, doing her best to ignore the smirks and grins that the Slytherins were sending at her and Paige.  
  
"Lily, I can't help it. You're one of my best friends, so I can't just sit back and let him get away with what he did," James said.  
  
"Look, going over there and kicking the crap out of that jerk won't change what happened. He wants to get you fired up. It's just the opportunity he wants to get you expelled," Lily continued. 'I still don't really get the big deal. Malfoy's just a first year, all eleven year olds make threats they don't mean. And it was just a fight. I don't really see why everyone is getting so riled up about this...' thought Lily.  
  
"I don't care if I get expelled, I can't stand him. It would be worth getting expelled to beat him to a pulp," James said gritting his teeth.  
  
"No, it wouln't be worth it. Besides, if you get expelled, who will be here if something like that happens agin?" Lily asked.  
  
"What?! I don't need some boy to protect-" Began Paige, but she was cut off by Lily kicking her under the table ["Oouch!"]. James smiled and forced himself to calm down.  
  
"Evans! Potter! Would you two please hold your displays of effection until after class?!" With all the camotion, nobody noticed Professor Stone come into the room. Lily and James had completly forgotten that they were holding hands. They blushed a light pink as they seperated their hands.  
  
  
  
"Yessir," answered Lily and James at the same time.  
  
"That will be five points from Griffendor for unapproiate activities during a lesson," said Stone. Everyone in the room who wasn't a Slytherin was glaring daggers at their Potions professor. Fourtyfive minutes and twelve detentions later, the class was dismissed.  
  
"Yes! I'm free!" Yelled Sirius as he danced to Charms.  
  
"I can't wait for Charms to be over!" said James.  
  
"Why? Don't tell me that Professor Holmes is like Stone," Paige said with a groan.  
  
"Nope, after Charms it's lunchtime!" said Remus. The girls laughed.  
  
Once they got to the Charms room, Alexia, Lily, and Paige sighed.  
  
"This room looks friendly," said Alexia truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, I hear that Holmes is cool. One of the nicest professors here," said Remus as they all took their seats.  
  
"Hello class! I am Professor Holmes! I will be your charms professor this year!" Lily couldn't help but like this professor. He seemed very nice.  
  
During that class, the student learned to basic flick and swish movements. Rather boaring, but it was better than their other classes so far.  
  
After Charms was over, the seven Griffendors joined the rest of the school for lunch.  
  
"FOOD!" said Sirius, Remus, and James in unison. Peter would have said it as well, but his mouth was already too full of food to talk. The girls looked at the boys in amazement.  
  
"You're going to get fat from all that food," said Alexia as she looked at the boys in disgust.  
  
"You should tell that to your friends over there," said Sirius as he gestured towards Lily and Paige. Alexia turned around and laughed. Lily and Paige had equally large piles of food on their plates that they were shoveling down their throats.  
  
"Where do you guys keep all of that?" Alexia asked in amazement.  
  
"Fast metabolism, I guess," said Lily as she swallowed a hunk of chicken. Alexia sat down next to Remus and grabbed some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. Paige and Lily shot Alexia curious glances, both wondering what was going on with Remus and her.  
  
"So," began Lily after everyone had finished their meal, "It's off to muggle studies we go."  
  
"Yup, and we have to go to Divination. I heard from a group of sixth years that that woman is an old cook. Always making bogus pridictions about a prophacy," James said.  
  
"Oh, have fun," Lily said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Well, we had better be going. We have a few more minutes till we're late," Remus said as everyone stood up.  
  
"We'll see you three ladies later," Sirius said as he bowed a goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Paige said as she stared at Sirius like he was a little off upstaris.  
  
The girls walked to the second floor, where their class would be held. Lily and Paige, being muggle-born, knew that they would have no troubles in this class, so they sat near the front. Alexia was a little nervous about it because she knew nothing about muggles, but Lily and Paige promised to help her, so she sat in front with them. A man who looked to be about the same age as McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Professor Malloms. I will be your Muggle Studies teacher..." Malloms went on to tell the class about himself. He was a muggle-born wizard, and from what the class could tell, was very nice. During their class, they learned about muggle knowledge of magic. After an interesting fourtyfive minutes, class was over.  
  
Lily, Paige, and Alexia headed back to their common room. They had half an hour until their next and final class. Once they came threw the portraite hole, a rather annoying sight greeted them.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius were already there, and so was their fan club. All of the girls were huddled around the boys, hanging on their every word. Lily made a gagging sound. Paige was muttering something about the girls acting like brainless puppies who just followed Sirius around like they had nothing better to do. Lily inwardly laughed. She could tell that it was only a matter of time before Paige realized that she liked Sirius. 'Why do I feel so mad about this? Why should I care if girls are hanging all over Sirius and his friends. It's not like I care...' thought Paige. Still, she couldn't help but feel hatred towards the girls who were hanging all over the him.  
  
Lily and Alexia were having feelings similar to those of Paige. "What idiots. They'll never get with Remus. Nope, I'm not worried. Remus is just going to throw them out on their butts. Nope, I'm not worried at all," said Alexia, more to herself than to Lily or Paige.  
  
"I agree. James is only talking to them to be nice," said Lily. As Lily was saying this, James winked at one of the blonde girls next to him.  
  
"Very nice," Lily said, trying to believe her own words.  
  
"And Sirius just likes the attention. He isn't really interested in any of them. It's all an act, why can't those girls see that?" said Paige. Suddenly, Lily, Paige, and Alexia were surrounded by their own fan club.  
  
"How was your day Lily?" asked a rather cute boy with short, brown hair.  
  
"Fine..." said Lily a little reluctantly.  
  
"My name is Kyle Weiss. Those robes look really nice on you, Alexia," said a boy who was cute in a baby face kind of way.  
  
"Thanks..." Alexia said slowly.  
  
"Paige, your hair looks really nice today," said a boy who was muscular. Lily knew this boy. He loved to brag about himself. He was really stuck-up. Paige, being how she is, didn't respond to the boy as kindly as Alexia and Lily had.  
  
"Are you saying it looked bad yesterday?" Paige snapped.  
  
"No! It looked great yesterday. Today it looks wonderful," said the boy quickly.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you girls? Anything at all?" asked a boy who was very cute, but not any of the girls type.  
  
"No...that's alright. We have everything we need..." Alexia said, inching her way away from the boys, who just inched back towards her. The girls began to back up more and more until their backs were agianst the wall. And the boys had inched fowards more and more until they were barley two feet away from the girls. 'So, how do we get out of this without breaking any bones?' thought Alexia. 'Why won't they just take a hint?! Do we need to spell it out for them?! Or maybe show them physically what we mean!' thought Lily. 'Stay calm, don't blow up, stay calm, don't hurt them, stay calm, don't get expelled,' thought Paige, 'ARGH! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE?!'  
  
"Oh, ok. Well if you ever need anything, just let us-" continued the boy before he was interupted by Paige.  
  
"HEY! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the common room. "Don't you lot have a life?! I swear! I can see your future as stawkers becomming clearer and clearer!" and with that, Paige grabbed Alexia and Lily and stormed up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Downstairs~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys who had been annoying Alexia, Lily and Paige stood there, wide-eyed. The silence was broken by the stuck-up boy.  
  
"They want me. They're just playing hard to get," the other boys nodded at his words.  
  
Out of the corner of the room, a roar of laughter erupted, comming from a certian four boys.  
  
"That.Was.Awsome!" James managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"Did you see Paige?! She really took care of them!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Lily seemed to be having trouble keeping herself in control too!" James said, recovering from his laughter.  
  
"Paige really kept her cool, she's pretty tough! I wouldn't have been able to stay calm for that long!" Remus said, also recovering.  
  
"They were ok," said the blonde girl who James had winked at earlier lamely.  
  
"But that Collins girl is really violent," said another girl. They were obviously trying to get James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to foget about the good side of Alexia, Paige, and Lily.  
  
"Yeah, and Foley seems like a pushover. She doesn't really stand up for herself much, does she?" said the only brounette in the group.  
  
"What about Evans? She is a mixture of both. Not a very good combination. I bet that it doesn't take too much to set off that red-headed temper," said a girl with fake blonde hair. The girls giggled, while the boys glared.  
  
"That /Collins girl/ is named Paige. And she is not violent, she just sticks up for herself," Sirius said calmly.  
  
"And /Foley/ is named Alexia. She is not a pushover, she just doesn't like to cause confrontation," added Remus.  
  
"And /Evans/ is called Lily. Being a mixture of protecting and very nice is a perfect combination. And her red hair is perfect, natural, and beautiful," James said. The girls were speechless. They didn't want to be on the bad side of Hogwart's cutest guys, so they changed their story.  
  
"I think you misunderstood us. Everything we said about Ev-Tilly, Kage, and Alex," said the brounette," was meant as a complete compliment."  
  
"Its Lily, Paige, and Alexia," corrected James.  
  
"Isn't that what we said?" asked the fake blonde. The boys sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~An Hour and a Half Later*~  
  
  
  
Lily, Alexia, and Paige ran down the stairs from their dorm and towards the portraite hole.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Where's the fire?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We're late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" shouted Alexia as she shuffled her books from one arm to the other so she had a better grip on it.  
  
"What?!" asked the boys as they pounced up, causing the fan club of girls to jump.  
  
"Class started ten minutes ago!" shouted Lily as the boys summoned their books. Together, the seven of them raced down the halls to their DADA class. 


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: It's not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. CassieGurl: Sorry that this one is a short, lame chapter. Writers Block sucks. I'll work really really hard to make the next one better. THANKS!  
  
The seven Griffendor's made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in a pant. They had ran as fast as they could so as not to be late to their first class.  
  
"Aah, Black, Collins, Evans, Foley, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Potter I presume," said a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had light brown hair with brown eyes. He pierced the late arrivals with his gaze. "Take a seat," he said with a bit of sternness in his voice. "I am Professor Matthews. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He flowed his eyes around the room, looking from one student to the next, sometimes staring at some longer than others. When his eyes locked with Lily's, she felt as if he was trying to read her soul, trying to find some deep secret that Lily may be hiding from him. A sly grin spread across his face. His eyes scanned over Paige, Alexia, Remus, and Sirius, but when they got to James' eyes, his smile faded very quickly. His eyebrows scrunched together in what looked like confusion. James felt very uncomfortable. He had a very bad feeling about this professor.  
  
After Mathews was finished staring down his students, he returned to speaking.  
  
"This year, you will learn about.." The rest of the class time was spent with Professor Mathews explaining to the class all that they were scheduled to learn that year, while casting occasional glances at James and Lily.  
  
"That Professor Matthew's sure is.weird," said Alexia once class had ended. The seven Griffendor's were on their way to their common room.  
  
"He was a bit.strange," Remus agreed.  
  
"Yes, I was defiantly sensing some weirdness in there," Sirius said, looking behind him to make sure that Professor Matthews wasn't following them.  
  
Soon they reached the Fat Lady portrait and after saying the password ["Albanie"], they stepped into the Griffendor common room.  
  
Paige, Lily, and Alexia sat on the couch while Remus and James sat in the chairs. Sirius and Peter were left to sit on the floor.  
  
"Whew, what a day," said Lily as she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Get used to it, this is what most of our days here will be like," Remus said with a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah. Wake up, eat, classes, eat, more classes, eat, rest, eat, sleep, dream of eating, wake up, eat, classes, eat, more classes, eat, rest, eat, sleep, dream of eating, wake up, eat, classes-" Sirius was interrupted by Paige.  
  
"Let me guess," Paige said sarcastically, scratching her chin in fake thought, "eat."  
  
"Nope," Sirius said, "play pranks on innocent, unsuspecting people.and then eat." Everyone laughed. This year was going to be a fun one. 


	9. Going Home

Time flew by for Lily, Paige, Alexia, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. It seemed as if it was only the second week of school, when in reality it was the day that the students would leave for Christmas break.  
  
Lily, Alexia, and Paige were sitting on Alexia's bed in their dormitory, discussing their plans for Christmas. Suddenly, their door flew open.  
  
"How dare you have a party without the Marauders!" Sirius screamed in a girly voice as he pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder.  
  
"I mean, like, it's just not, like, a party without us!" James said as he batted his eyelashes.  
  
"James, do you have something in your eye?" Peter asked. Everyone laughed as Peter look dumbfounded.  
  
"Marauders?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows, trying to hold back a snicker, as were Paige and Alexia.  
  
"Yeah, like it? We decided we needed a name for ourselves. You get a little tired of saying James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all the time. So, we decided to make it easier and just call ourselves: the Marauders," Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh.I see," Lily said, still trying not to laugh. However, James saw threw their attempts.  
  
"Fellow Marauders, I do believe that they are making fun of us," he said with s sly smile.  
  
"Hm.. I think that you're right, James," Sirius said, cracking his knuckles, "Remus, Peter, what do you think?" Remus squatted down so he was at eye level with Alexia. His face was less than a foot from hers. She tried her best not so laugh, but her attempts were unsuccessful as a little snicker escaped her mouth.  
  
"Yup, they're making fun of us," Remus said as he stood up and walked back over to his friends. Then, suddenly, without warning, Sirius, Remus, and James pounced on the girls and started to tickle them [A/n: I know, I know, VERY cliché]. Peter just stood in the doorway and sneered. 'How childish. If Father hadn't told me to befriend these idiots, I would be anywhere but here,' thought Peter [A/N: at the end of this chapter, I will have a short paragraph explaining Peter].  
  
After they were done tickling each other, the girls sat up, regaining their breath. There was a silence.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas holidays?" Alexia asked, breaking the pause.  
  
"I'm going home. Mum and Dad are making me," James said.  
  
"Same here," Lily said, as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh, crap!" shouted Lily as she looked at her watch.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, looking at her watch, too. "Oh, crap!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Alexia asked as she looked at Lily's watch.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Shouted Alexia as she and the other girls jumped up and grabbed their bags.  
  
"WHAT!?!" yelled the boys.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express! It leaves in 7 minutes!!" shouted the girls as they raced out their dorm door with their bags, nearly pushing Peter down the stairs. Peter glared daggers at the girls retreating backs. Then, without warning, he was nearly pushed down the stairs again as James, Sirius, and Remus rushed out the door and into their dorm. Peter balanced himself by grabbing the doorframe. He saw Remus, James, and Sirius rush out of their dorm and out of the Griffendor common room. Peter grabbed his bags and followed them.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter flopped down onto one of the seats in the empty compartment in the back of the express.  
  
"I wonder where the girls are. They should have beaten us here," Remus said, taking a peek outside the compartment door.  
  
"I don't know, they'll probably be here soon," Sirius said as he put his bags up.  
  
"BACK OFF!" they heard a voice outside their compartment yell.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't? Crawl back to Potter and his friends? Really, Mudblood, can't you stand up for yourself?" said another voice.  
  
"THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HIM!" they could hear a struggle going on outside.  
  
"CONJUNCTIVITUS!"  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
"FURNUNCULUS!"  
  
"DENSAUGEO!" James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed their wands [just in case] and opened the compartment door. What they saw made them gasp.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was trying to run towards Alexia, but was unable to. It was as if there was an invisible wall keeping him away from her. Paige was flinching in pain as boils began to pop up all over her body. Severus Snape was holding his mouth as his teeth continued to grow. Lily was trying to walk, but was unable to. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she looked as if she was having trouble seeing.  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" yelled James, Sirius, and Remus at the same time, enraged.  
  
"You and your friends stay out of this, Potter! This is between me and the Mudbloods!" shouted Malfoy, still trying to get to Alexia.  
  
With one quick motion, Sirius and James strode towards Malfoy and punched him, one fist colliding with each eye. Malfoy flew backwards, landing on Snape. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"THAT'S IT, POTTER! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAD BETTER ENJOY SEEING YOUR FAMILIES THIS CHRISTMAS BECAUSE I DOUBT THEY'LL BE AROUND MUCH LONGER!" shouted Malfoy as he and Snape stormed off into their own compartment.  
  
Remus walked over to where the girls were, followed by James and Sirius,  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked Alexia, who was still very shaken up.  
  
"W-we were just walking to the c-compartment, w-when Lily suddenly flew forward into a compartment door. We turned around a-and Snape and Malfoy had their wands p-pointed at us. Paige tried to punch Malfoy, but I held her back. I shouted a spell that would k-keep them away from us. But it didn't keep their spells from hitting us. They shouted the spell that gave Paige boils all over, a-and then I shouted the spell that made Snapes teeth bigger. T-then Malfoy tried to hit me, but the spell I cast wouldn't let him near us. That's when you came." Alexia was trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"Sirius, James, go and help Paige and Lily. I'll stay here with Alexia," Remus said, looking at Alexia with worry written clearly on his face. James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Paige, are you alright?" Sirius asked with concern.  
  
"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!?!" Shouted Paige. She wasn't mad that she had boils all over her, she was mad at herself for losing to Malfoy. He got her, but she didn't get him. She had a hurt pride.  
  
"Just asking," Sirius said, holding up his hands.  
  
"Sorry for snapping. Do you know the counter curse?" asked Paige, taking deep breaths to calm down. Sirius nodded, pointed his wand at Paige, and said the counter curse. Almost immediately the boils began to disappear.  
  
"Lily." began James as he slowly approached her. Her eyes were still horribly red.  
  
"Get away from me! I'm warning you!" shouted Lily as she took a swing at the air.  
  
"Lily! It's me, James!" James said as he grabbed her arms.  
  
"James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Lily flung herself into James' arms. James hugged her back.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the compartment," he said as he detached himself from the redhead. He grabbed her hand and began to walk to wards the compartment, but was pulled in another direction. James turned to look at Lily. She was walking the wrong way.  
  
"Um.Lily, the compartment is this way," he said as he tugged on her hand.  
  
"Oh," she said as she turned around. However, she was now walking the wrong way AGAIN.  
  
"Um.Lily.are you alright?" James asked, furring his brow in concern.  
  
  
  
"Uh.yeah.I can't see.but, yeah," Lily said.  
  
"You can't see!?! What happened!?! What did Malfoy do to you!?!" James yelled out of concern for his friend.  
  
"Malfoy did the conjunctivitus spell on her," Alexia said as she, Remus, Paige, and Sirius walked over towards him and Lily.  
  
"The what?" asked James.  
  
"Conjunctivitus. It messes with your eyes," Alexia looked sadly at Lily.  
  
"Is there a counter curse?" James asked urgently. Alexia looked down.  
  
"Well." she began, biting her lip.  
  
"Well.what?" James asked.  
  
"It's a kinda advanced and new spell, so.." Continued Alexia.  
  
"So.?"  
  
"So.as a new spell, the counter curse they have for it isn't immediately effective. It takes a few hours to work," Alexia rushed the last part.  
  
"WHAT!?!" James, Sirius, Remus, Paige, and Lily shouted at the same time.  
  
"SO I HAVE TO BE BLIND FOR THE REST OF THE TRAIN RIDE!?!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Yeah," Alexia said with a sad smile.  
  
"When I get my hands on Malfoy, I'm gonna rumph hif heph roff en fro," Alexia covered Lily's mouth.  
  
"Instead of standing out here and ranting, why don't we get into our compartment and do the counter curse," suggested Alexia. Lily glared at her, but nodded. The six Gryffindors [Peter went back in] went back into their compartment. Alexia performed the counter curse. Alexia rested her head on Remus' shoulder and soon fell asleep. Paige would rather lean her head against the window then use some boy for comfort [she is VERY independent], so she did just that. Lily rested her head on James's shoulder and rested, counting down the hours until the counter curse took effect. Remus and James looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Then they glanced at Sirius, who was eyeing Paige out of the corner of his eyes. Remus and James shared a sad smile. The entire train ride was spent in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
PETER'S DEAL: Peter's father is already with Voldemort. Peter's dad told him to befriend James Potter so that James would start to trust him. Then, as he does, Peter can use that trust to help Voldemort. Peter does NOT like James. He doesn't really like anybody. He hates Lily because he sees her as an obstacle to get to James. Now you know.  
  
Icechick1205: thanks for telling me how to spell Gryffindor. I had it added to my spell check, and I couldn't find out why it kept saying that it was spelled wrong! Now I know. Thanks! 


	10. The Dream

"Lily, darling! Go wash up for dinner," called Mrs. Evans as she placed dinner on the table.  
  
"Yes, Mum," Lily said as she ran upstairs to her bathroom to get washed up.  
  
Lily hummed as she washed her hands. She had found her old friend again, made new friends, was home again with her mum and dad, Petunia was at her boyfriend's house..yeah, life was good. Lily grabbed a towel and was drying her hands when she heard a glass break and a scream fallow.  
  
"No! NO! LEAVE US ALONE! RUN!" Lily heard her mother's terrified voice scream. Lily threw down her towel and flew out of the bathroom and jumped down the stairs in record time. The sight that met her nearly made her faint. Men in black cloaks and white masks were suddenly appearing all over her house. Her parents were cornered in the living room by three of the hooded strangers with wands pointed at their chests.  
  
"Lily! RUN! RUN LILY! GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Lily's father with worry, fear, and anger clearly on his face.  
  
"Aaaah, so this is the famous Lillian Rose Evans.." an icy voice said from a dark shadow in the room. A man stepped into the light. Lily gasped. This man was rather tall and skinny. His skin was deadly pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight for ages. His skin also seemed stretched over his face. His eyes were very slanted, like a snakes. Lily began to back away.  
  
"I am coming for you, child. You cannot escape me. You may be safe at Hogwarts now.but just wait. The time will come.YOUR time will come." said the man.  
  
"Leave me alone." Lily said, backing away from the man.  
  
"I can take away the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, the guilt." said the man, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about!?! My life is fine!" Lily yelled, clearly frightened, but trying desperately to hide it.but failing.  
  
"Ah, child. So young, so innocent to the horrors of this world," said the man with false concern on his face, but amusement was dancing in the back of his eyes.  
  
"Stay-Away-From-Me," Lily said, more forcefully this time.  
  
"Or what? You'll send your dear parents on me?" asked the man as he stepped to the side. Lily's gaze shifted from the man to the two bodies laying motionless on the ground.they were Lily's parents.they were dead. The hooded stranger began to laugh. Then he continued to walk to Lily. He grabbed her by the arms. Lily began to shake all over.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY!" she yelled in fear, anger, and sadness.  
  
"Lily!" shouted a voice. Lily kept struggling.  
  
"I SAID TO STAY AWAY!" she yelled again, keeping her eyes screwed shut.  
  
"LILY!!" shouted the voice again. Lily felt a wave of calmness and care sweep over her. She didn't know why, but she trusted this voice. She opened her eyes, and when she did, she found herself staring into the face of James Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N: Guess what: I DON'T GET HOME FROM MY DEBATE TOURNAMENT UNTIL 11:00 PM TOMARROW NIGHT. THAT IS JUST TOO LONG TO BE AT A SCHOOL! Ok, I'm done ranting. Sorry I took it out on you. And also, sorry this chapter is so short; I'll try to make them longer. I am going to kind of rush threw the years until I get to 2nd summer, then rush threw some more. I will REALLY slow it down in 4th year, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long until it gets really good!! PLEASE REVIEW! WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, I WILL DO MORE OF IT, WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT QUESTIONS YOU HAVE, I WILL ANSWER THEM, WHEN YOU WANT TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, I WILL USE THEM TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MUCH WANTED!! Whew~thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Next time on 'Till We Meet Again' by CassieGurl [that sounds so professional.I love it!]  
  
What just happened in this chapter? [you will find out what happened at the beginning of this chapter in the next chapter.confused?] The beginning of 1st year summer Potter/Evans reunion News about :::GASP::: VOLDEMORT!!! If you have any ideas for this story, I'm all ears [I don't really have writers block right now, but I'm TRYING to be a little less cliché. I notice that my story is getting predictiable, to prove my point, here is a test for you to answer in your review:  
  
who do you think Sirius will end up with? Who do you think Remus will end up with? Who do you think James will end up with? Who do you think is gonna die in this story?  
  
I'LL TELL YOU WHAT PERCENTAGE GOT THE RIGHT ANSWERS WHEN I GET THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL BUNCHES!  
  
~*CassieGurl*~  
  
p/s: before I forget, to everybody who is asking me questions like: "don't they only do that in fourth year?" or "don't they take that class in third year," or "they are acting older than they seem," you're right. I've noticed it, too. They do act older, they may be taking the wrong classes, etc. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for letting me know, though! I'll try to get better to make them act closer to their age. I can't do anything about the classes b/c I've already posted. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to make it better. Thanks! ~*CassieGurl*~ 


	11. Families Reunited

Lily sat straight up, her breaths coming in uneven gasps. Everybody in the compartment was looking at her with worried faces [except Peter. He was looking at her in curiosity].  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" James asked in concern. He could see the fear radiating in her eyes.  
  
"I.he.it's." Lily was trying to get the visions of her parents out of her head.  
  
"Lily?" Paige said in a comforting way. Lily looked around the compartment. Everyone was focusing on her. She forced a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine, really," she forced her smile to get larger to be more convincing.  
  
[a/n: I know, I know. I HATE IT when people say "It was nothing," or "Nothing happened. It was just a." and then they say and excuse to cover up for something that happened. However, I WILL bring it up later so forgive me for doing what I hate in this chapter.]  
  
"Lily," Alexia said, clearly not believing her.  
  
"No, really. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." The others were about to tell her that they still didn't believe her when a loud voice boomed over them saying "NOW ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 9¾!"  
  
"Well, guess we should get going," Lily said as she quickly grabbed her bags and Celest's cage. She hustled out of the compartment before anybody could press the topic of her bad dream. After getting off the train and running through the barrier, Lily found herself face to face with her family, even Petunia. Lily flung her arms around her dad.  
  
"Hey there Flower!" said her dad in a chuckle.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much!" Lily said as she turned and hugged her mum.  
  
"We've missed you, too, Pumpkin," Mrs. Evans said as she ran her fingers through Lily's hair. Lily turned to Petunia and nodded.  
  
"Hello Petunia." However, Lily's greeting was only met with a snort and a glare, "Nice to see you too, sister dearest," Lily muttered under her breath. A loud gasp could be heard from behind them.  
  
"Evelan?!" came the cry. Lily spun around and smiled. Standing before here was the Potter family. Lily's mom gasped.  
  
"Rose?!" The two women ran up to each other and embraced in a friendly hug. Darin Evans and Herrold Potter shook hands and embraced in a brotherly hug.  
  
"My, my. I never thought this day would come," Mr. Potter said as he smiled.  
  
"The Potter's and Evans' are reunited," Mrs. Evans said with a joyful grin on her face.  
  
From then, it was decided that the Evans and Potters would spend as much time with each other this summer as possible. Yup, life was good. Things would be just like they used to be. However, what they didn't think of was that as the years had changed.so would feelings. 


	12. For my Reviewers Please read and help me

For my reviewers:  
  
Shaye: Aaw! I really appreciate your ideas! I think I will use the one about the cat! And probably quite a few of the others! Thank you so so much! You gave me a cure for my writers block!  
  
LilyPrincess: Thank you so much for reading my story!!! I'll try my best to get chapters out faster.  
  
Harmonia: Thanks!!! I'm excited about 2nd year, too. Although, I must admit that nothing TOO GREAT will happen until about 4th year. I may just make a few of the years fly by. What do you (and the other reviewers) think?  
  
SilverTears13: LOL!! I've read a lot of your stories, too. I must say that I LOVE THEM!!!  
  
To my other reviewers: I'm so so so sorry that I didn't get you on here!!! The above were the only names that were emiled to me. I'll try to get EVERYBODY on here from now on.  
  
Some REALLY GREAT STORIES:  
  
Any story by Polaris: The Betrayal (made me cry), Fate (sequal), Free, Dangers in the Past, etc.)  
  
Any story by Naia: The Dragonmasters, Lily's Quest, etc.  
  
Any story by Malena: The Dueling Master, Dimelo, After the Curses, Deathday Curse, and the Duplaticus Curse.  
  
There is one story that I read a LONG time ago, but I cannot remember what it was.could you help me? It is in MWPP and Lily years (well, they're adults). Lily and James met at Hogwarts, fell in love, but James became an auror. So he did a memory spell on her so that she would forget about him. Well, several years later, Lily is walking home from work. On the way home, she sees two men kill a cop. Little does she know that the two men are Sirius and James and the cop they killed wasn't really killed. They just made it look like he was b/c they were working undercover against Voldemort and Voldemort wanted them to prove their loyalty by killing the cop. Lily runs and runs, but after several hours, the boys find her. They take her to their "Headquarters," where they revive Lily's memory of James Potter. Lily and James are in love again. That's all I can remember of the story. Does ANYBODY know which story this could be? PLEASE HELP ME!!! Lots of love: ~cassie 


End file.
